


Little Turtle

by PaulaShadows



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Perrentes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaShadows/pseuds/PaulaShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is sad because he can't find his turtle. Thankfully, Mike is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Turtle

When Vic's car parked in front of Tony's, I got out and said a quick "bye, bro" before crossing the street and getting to the front door of my best friend's house. I've known Tony for twelve years now, since we were little kids. We've grown up together and he's like a brother to me, only a little less annoying than Vic. I know I shouldn't complain, but Vic's always the protective big brother, and yeah, I'm grateful that he cares so much, but it ends up getting annoying. I'm not ten anymore, I don't need a babysitter.

I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds, until I heard quick footsteps getting closer. When the door opened, I was met by a horrified Tony, breathing heavily and in the edge of tears.

"Mike, he's gone!" he yelled at my confused self, dragging me inside and slamming the door shut.

"What are you talking about, Tone?" I asked, frowning.

"Fuck, I can't find him anywhere!" he screamed, and I swear I thought he was going burst into tears.

"Tony, calm down, okay?" I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Okay, now, tell me. Who's gone?"

"Muggle." he whispered, giving me a worried look.

I had bought Muggle as Tony's fifteenth birthday present, a year and a few months ago. It was a cute, tiny turtle. Tony loved it with all of his heart. When I gave it to him, he almost broke my bones with a hug, and he insisted on me helping with its name choice. It really made me the happiest person in the world to know I had made him smile like that.

Now, though, he was almost crying, but he was trying to hide it. I didn't like seeing him like this.

"Don't worry, okay? We'll find him." I told him, giving a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.

"But what if-"

"We'll find him." I assured him.

With that, we started looking around, searching the turtle in every corner, under every bed and every furniture. As time went by, Tony got more and more nervous, and to be honest I was starting to lose all hope. Maybe someone left the door open and Muggle just left. Considering that it was already gone when Tony arrived after school, it could be pretty far by now. I was in Tony's room while he was in the kitchen. Since his was a one storey house, the turtle could be anywhere. I was looking under Tony's closet, thinking about the worst thing that could've happened to Muggle and how horrible Tone would feel, feeling quite sad myself, when something got my attention. The corner was really dark, but I was sure I saw something. I quickly took my phone out and unlocked it. The screen light shone and thankfully there it was, hidden in the dark, looking at me with a blank face, not that I could ever read another emotion on it. I let out a sigh of relief as I reached Muggle, taking it carefully. I ran to the kitchen with a huge smile on my face.

"Tony!" I called, cheerfully.

He turned around and gave me a questioning look, until he looked down and saw the small turtle in my hands.

"Oh my God!" he screamed, his face lighting up. I smiled and handed him the turtle. "Fuck you, Muggle, I was so worried. Don't ever do that again!"

I laughed because, well, yeah, my best friend speaks to turtles. I think that's one of the main reasons why he's my friend anyway. He's such a weirdo, and I really like that. Once he had placed Muggle in his glass box, Tony looked back at me with a smile on his face and jumped on me, almost making me fall. I laughed again as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Thank you so much!" he giggled, still holding me.

When I thought he was going to pull away, he left a soft kiss on my cheek and I swear I blushed a bit. Me, Mike Fuentes, blushing? What the hell?

He pulled away a bit but was still really close. I think he was looking me in the eyes, but I couldn't assure it because I was looking at his lips. I didn't really know what was going through his head right now, and neither what was going through mine. I just knew his body was warm and he looked really cute. We didn't make any moves for what looked like a lifetime, but was probably just a few seconds.

This was weird as hell. I was having the kind of thoughts I used to push to the back of my mind everytime I had them. Anyway, I almost never did, because you shouldn't think that kind of stuff about your best friend. Tony made me feel all warm and cozy when he was around, but I never made a big deal out of it. He was my friend, just my friend.

And I really wanted to kiss my friend right now.

As if he had heard my thoughts, he leaned in slowly, or at least I saw it in slow motion. He placed his lips in the corner of my mouth softly and then pulled away again. He gave me a slightly worried look, as if he thought he'd fucked up. I didn't do anything, altough I wanted. I just stayed frozen in place, trying to assume what was going on, and I think he realized, because he tried to pull away. Just then I reacted and grabbed his shirt, bringing him closer until his lips were on mine. He didn't move for a moment, but then he wrapped his arms around my neck and tangled his fingers in my hair, kissing back.

This was crazy. I was kissing Tony and, to be honest, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now. His lips were soft and tasted like Red Bull, and his tongue moving shyly against mine felt like heaven. I couldn't help but smile as he let out a soft moan when my hands fell to his hips, pulling him even closer.

After a while we pulled away to breath properly, and I had a genuine smile on my face. This just felt right and I wanted to do it again, and again, and forever. Tony just blushed and hid his face on my neck, which made me chuckle.

"Dude," I said, looking at Muggle with a huge smile on my face. "You should get lost more often."

Tony hit me playfully on the stomach, and I could feel him smile against my neck as he whispered "Shut up, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so sorry for all of the mistakes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
